helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ANGERME |album = Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ |released = June 21, 2017 September 3, 2017 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru 22nd Single (2016) |Next = Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends DVD/Blu-ray Single (2017) }} Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan (愛さえあればなんにもいらない/ナミダイロノケツイ/魔女っ子メグちゃん; If There's Love, I Don't Need Anything Else / Tear-colored Decision / Witch Girl Megu-chan) is ANGERME's 23rd single. It was released on June 21, 2017 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card out of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (27 in total). The limited editions included an event lottery serial number card. "Majokko Megu-chan" is a cover of the titular anime's opening theme for Aidorusai 2017 ~Idol Matsuri~."『愛踊祭』課題曲2曲同時発表 ももクロあーりん&アンジュルムが“模範”カバー" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. Tracklist CD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Namida Iro no Ketsui #Majokko Megu-chan #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Instrumental) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Instrumental) #Majokko Megu-chan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Majokko Megu-chan (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Dance Shot Ver.) #Majokko Megu-chan (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Close-up Ver.) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Close-up Ver.) #Majokko Megu-chan (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona Single Information ;Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai *Lyrics: Iijima Ken *Composition, Arrangement, All Instruments, and Programming: Sumikama Tomohiro *Chorus: ANGERME, Shiobara Namiko, *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji *Dance Choreography: SHIHOhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVkWEGoD1GZ/ ;Namida Iro no Ketsui *Lyrics and Composition: Kondo Kaoru *Arrangement: Kondo Kaoru, Sawagashira Takashi *Drums: Toshiyuki Takao *Bass: Miyamoto Masayuki *Other Instruments and Programming: Sawagashira Takashi *Chorus: ANGERME, Shiobara Namiko *Music Video: Kitahara Seiji *Dance Choreography: SHIHOhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVkXFYcDCrg/ ;Majokko Megu-chan *Lyrics: Senke Kazuya *Composition: Watanabe Takeo *Arrangement, Other Instruments, and Programming: Miyanaga Jiro *Drums and Percussion: Toshiyuki Takao *Bass: Miyamoto Masayuki *Chorus: Murota Mizuki *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki TV Performances *2017.06.19 The Girls Live (Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui) Concert Performances ;Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ;Namida Iro no Ketsui *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ ;Majokko Megu-chan *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positons ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |June |7 |46,135 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-06/ |} Total reported sales: 46,437 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |2 (54,590) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ジャニーズWEST、両A面SGが11万枚越えセールスで首位　アンジュルム/米津玄師が後を追う" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-06-22. |- |Billboard JAPAN Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (62,899) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】ジャニーズWEST『おーさか☆愛・EYE・哀/Ya! Hot! Hot!』が148,695枚を売り上げ、シングル・セールス・チャート首位　乃木坂46『インフルエンサー』はミリオン突破" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-06-26. |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2017 | align="center" |87 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-08. |} Trivia *3rd generation member Aikawa Maho was unable to participate in the single and its release events due to her being on medical hiatus during the production period."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-08. *The single and the A-side title "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" were first announced on episode #212 of Hello! Project Station uploaded on March 22, 2017."モー娘。'17ツアー、℃-uteダンスレッスン、J=JLIVE、アンジュルムコメント、スポーツのお時間、ひなフェスユニット名発表、山木ヘアアレンジ　MC：鈴木愛理、梁川奈々美【ハロ！ステ#212】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-22. *The choreography for "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" is ANGERME's most difficult yet. *"Namida Iro no Ketsui" is a ballad with a contemporary dance. *"Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" was selected as one of the July 2017 power play songs for the Tokai Radio program RUSH HOUR!, which aired over 180 times on the station in a month."アンジュルム「愛さえあればなんにもいらない」東海ラジオ７月のパワープレイに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-28."7月『RUSH HOUR ! 』" (in Japanese). Tokai Radio. 2017-06-28. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Majokko Megu-chan" has over 1,000,000 views. *"Namida Iro no Ketsui" is believed to be a song dedicated to Aikawa Maho. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai, Namida Iro no Ketsui, Majokko Megu-chan Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:2017 Event Vs cs:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan da:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan de:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan es:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan fr:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan it:Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan ja:愛さえあればなんにもいらない/ナミダイロノケツイ/魔女っ子メグちゃん